Maeyamada Kenichi
(前山田健一) is a composer. He is also known as Hyadain (ヒャダイン). Profile *'Name': Maeyamada Kenichi (前山田健一) *'Birthday': *'Birthplace': Sumiyoshi, Osaka, *'Zodiac': *'Height': 169cm *'Blood Type': O Songwriting Credits *Idol Yokai Kawayushi♥ - Kawayushi♥Arawaru (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Akai Kouen - Zettaiteki na Kankei ~Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix~ (Remix) *Akamaru Dash☆ - Akamaru Kyuujoushou Dash!!!! (Lyrics, Composition) *Aso Natsuko - Perfect-area complete! (Composition, Arrangement) *Aso Natsuko - Dream into action! (Composition) *Aso Natsuko - More-more LOVERS!! (Composition, Arrangement) *Aso Natsuko - Ren'ai Koujou committee (Composition, Arrangement) *Aso Natsuko - Eureka Baby (Composition, Arrangement) *Aso Natsuko - Movement of magic (Composition, Arrangement) *@JAM ALLSTARS 2014 - Yume no Suna ~a theme of @JAM~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Anasa Otoko Sanninshuu - Ore-tachi no "Pride" (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *＿＿ - Magician's☆Summer (Composition) *UNKNOWN NUMBER!!! - Kibou no Hikari (Lyrics, Composition) *UNKNOWN NUMBER!!! - beatdown (Lyrics, Composition) *Iida Riho - KISS! KISS! KISS! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *=LOVE- Kiara, Tasuke ni Kitazo (Composition, Arrangement) *Ishida Yuko - Changes (Lyrics) *AKB48 - Tonari no Banana (Composition, Arrangement) *AKB48 - Hatsukoi yo, Konnichiwa (Composition) *no3b - Kimishika (Composition) *no3b - Jessica wa Door wo Knock Shinai (Composition) *FTISLAND - TOP SECRET (Lyrics) *every♥ing! - What is L♥VE? (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *every♥ing! - Nyanko is L♥VE! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Oshima Mai - Mendokusai Aiou (Composition, Arrangement) *Oshima Mai - Aitte Nandaho (Composition, Arrangement) *Oomori Seiko - IDOL SONG (Arrangement) *Ogura Yui - thx!! (Lyrics) *Otome Shinto - Mousou★Koukan Nikki (Lyrics) *Ono Daisuke - canvas (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kishidan - Hasuppa (Lyrics, Composition) *K - 525600min. ~Seasons of Love (Lyrics, Composition) *Kubo Yurika - Juuuuump Uppppp!!!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Kemio - Wakamono-tachi (Arrangement) *Kerakera - MAKE UP (Arrangement) *Gero - *Udon (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Gero - Wagahai wa Osuneko de Aru (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Gero - You Can Do It ~Yume wo Oikakete~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Gero - Miterudake (Lyrics, Composition) *Koda Kumi×misono - It's all Love! (Composition) *Go Hiromi - 99 wa Owaranai (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Producer) *Gospellers - SING!!!!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement, Producer) *Komatsu Mikako - LISTEN! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Komuro Tetsuya VS Hyadain - 22 Seiki e no Kakehashi (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part), Arrangement (Part)) *Kondo Youji - 30th CENTURY BOY (Lyrics) *Sasaki Sayaka - Zzz (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sasaki Sayaka - Gakko Gakko LIFE! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sayonara Ponytail - Mukiryoku Switch Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix (Remix) *Sheena Ringo - Private (Arrangement) *Sheena Ringo - Jiyudom Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix (Remix) *A.B.C-Z - Atsuatsu!? Natsu Fes☆ (Lyrics, Composition) *A.B.C-Z - Bounenkai! BOU! NEN! KAI! (Lyrics, Composition) *Kanjani∞ - TAKOYAKI in my heart (Lyrics, Composition) *Kanjani∞ - Misoji Shounen (Lyrics, Composition) *Kis-My-Ft2 - Mother Moon (Lyrics, Composition) *Kis-My-Ft2 - Wotaku Dattatte It's Alright! (Lyrics, Composition) *Shouwa Jidai - Oh yeah, "G"! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *SMAP - Te wo Tsunagou (Lyrics, Composition) *SMAP - Ohayou (Lyrics, Composition) *SMAP - Silence (Lyrics, Composition) *SMAP - Kokokara ~Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix~ (Remix) *Yamashita Tomohisa - ERO -2012 version- (Composition, Arrangement) *Yamashita Tomohisa - Parade (Lyrics, Composition) *jealkb - Mana・Ka (Lyrics, Composition) *Shokotan♥Sacchan - Mugen∞Blanc Noir (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *sphere - Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *S★Spicy - DUST in STARDUST (Lyrics) *Sasaki Ayaka - My Cherry Pie (Koiki na Cherry Pie) (Lyrics, Composition) *Sasaki Ayaka - My Hamburger Boy (Uwaki na Hamburger Boy) (Lyrics, Composition) *Sasaki Ayaka - Cutie Honey (Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Ebizori Diamond!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Doshaburi Regret (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Chime! / Doshaburi Regret (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Ebichu Isshuukan (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Oh My Ghost? ~Watashi ga Akuryou ni Natte mo~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Gozonchi! Ebichu Ondo (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Motto Hashire!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Eien ni Chuugakusei (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - ebiture (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 1 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Houkago Geta Hako Rock n Roll MX (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Go! Go! Here We Go! Rock Lee (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Ume (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - I'm your MANAGER!!! (Lyrics (Part), Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Kinpachi DANCE MUSIC (Lyrics, Composition) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Ebichu Shusseki Bangou no Uta Sono 2 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Sanmaime no Tafugaki (Lyrics, Composition) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Forever Nakabou (Lyrics, Composition) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Anta (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Issei Issho Iissho? (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Sorosoro Kuruzo (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chuugaku - Aiai to Iku Nippon Zenkoku Tetsudou no Tabi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Naniwa no wa Niwa (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Zesshou! Naniwa de Umereta Shoujo-tachi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Genki Uri no Shoujo ~Naniwa Meika Goji Tsu-sen~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Namba de Samba 2 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Dot jp Japan! (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - MBS ~Kazoku no Uta~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - RAINBOW ~Watashi wa Watashi Yanen kara~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Jiyuu! Sou! Freedom! (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Arigatou Takoyaki Rainbow Desu (Lyrics) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Chichin Puipuipui (Lyrics, Composition (Part)) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Amagasaki Techno (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Koi Suru Biriken-san (Lyrics, Composition) *Takoyaki Rainbow - overture ~tacoture~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Namba Samba Ija (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Maicchingu☆Maimai Magic (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Michiko to Claris ~Kandou no Saikai-hen~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takoyaki Rainbow - Michiko to Claris ~Tamashii no Gekitou-hen~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Team Syachihoko - Manpuku! Fue Romance (Composition, Arrangement) *Bullet Train - Battaman (Lyrics, Composition, Producer) *Bullet Train - Chou Tokkyuu Desu!!!!!!!! (Arrangement) *DISH// - Give Me Chocolate! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - The Tissue ~Tomaranai Seishun Shokuyoku-hen~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - Itsuka wa Merry Christmas (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - We Are DISH// (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *DISH// - JK// (Lyrics, Composition) *DISH// - JK//Oya no Sunesuge Umeessune~ (Lyrics) *Tokimeki♡Sendenbu - Dododododreamer (Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Coco☆Nuts (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Mirai Bowl (Composition (Part)) *Momoiro Clover Z - Zenryoku Shoujo (Lyrics (Part)) *Momoiro Clover Z - Akarin e Okuru Uta (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Dekomayu Honoo no Saishuu Kessen (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Z Densetsu ~Owarinaki Kakumei~ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Wani to Shampoo (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - MomoClo no Nippon Banzai! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Datte Aarin Nandamon☆ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Santa-san (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - We are UFI!!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dainana Gakushou "Mugen no Ai" (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Aarin wa Hankouki! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Single Bed wa Semai no Desu (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Jimusho ni Motto Osaretai (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Nippon Egao Hyakkei (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Morifudyo! Zenin Shuugou (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Better is the Best (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Hai to Diamond (Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Buryoutougen Nakayoshi Monogatari (Lyrics, Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Ai wo Tsugumono (Lyrics, Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Hanabi (Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Aarin wa Aarin♡ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Mafuyu no San San Summertime (Lyrics, Composition) *Momoiro Clover Z - Aisatsu! I Love You! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Yum-Yum! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Momoiro Clover Z - Z Densetsu ~Fanfare wa Tomaranai~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Rock A Japonica - Abracadabra Algebra (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hachimitsu Rocket - Okashina Watashi to Hachimitsu no Kimi (Lyrics, Composition) *Silent Siren - Ocha no Mizu Graffiti (Composition) *SUPER☆GiRLS - Clam Chowder ga Samechau Getsuyoubi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Sekihan - Onyanoko Kinenbi (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Takahashi Minami - Katsudon in da house (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *ChouCho - million of bravery (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tsuda Minami, Sasaki Tomoyo, Harashima Akari - Sing a Song Aloud! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Tiara - Don't Stop (Lyrics (Part)) *D-51 - 4.9 Senchi (Lyrics, Composition) *D-LITE - Look at me, Gwisun (Japanese Translation) *D-LITE - A Big Hit! (Japanese Translation) *Terashima Takuma - Ai no Uta (Composition, Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Future Diver (Arrangement, Producer) *Dempagumi.inc - Tsuyoi Kimochi Tsuyoi Ai (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Sabotage (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - W.W.D (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - W.W.D II (Lyrics, Composition) *Dempagumi.inc - Nottobocchi ...Natsu (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Hajimari. ~WORLD WIDE DEMPA~ (Composition, Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Chururi Chururira (Lyrics, Composition) *Dempagumi.inc - Otsukare Summer! (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part)) *Dempagumi.inc - Shoku・PUNCH LINE! (Lyrics, Composition) *Dempagumi.inc - Tonchin Kanchin Ikyu-san (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Va! to the future (Lyrics) *Dempagumi.inc - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - RokuroKISS (Composition, Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Sukisuki Song (Arrangement) *Dempagumi.inc - Girametas Dempa Stars (Lyrics) *Tohoshinki - Share The World (Composition) *9nine - 3three (Lyrics, Composition, Producer） *9nine - Why don't you RELAX? (Japanese Lyrics, Composition, Producer） *Nakagawa Shoko - Uchuu de Propose (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Nakajima Megumi - Life's the Party Time (Lyrics (Part), Composition, Arrangement) *Nagashima Haruka - EQUAL Romance (Arrangement) *Nagareda Project - Vampire Gakuen☆CHU-WA (Composition) *nao - Kami Jigen! Fortune Material (Arrangement) *Natsu no Mamono - Mamono, BOM-BA-YE ~Tamashii no Kyoumei-hen~ (Composition, Arrangement) *Natsu no Mamono - Mirai wa Bokura no Kaze ga Fuku (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Natsu no Mamono - Shin・Mamono, BOM-BA-YE ~Tamashii no Kyoumei-hen~ (Composition) *Nishi Asuka - Dokidoki Shichau Dokkidoki (Lyrics, Composition) *Niji no Conquistador - Onnanoko Muteki Sengen! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Niji no Conquistador - Retort ~Karei Naru Ai~ (Composition) *Nomiya Maki - Baby Portable Rock (Arrangement) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Harnezumi to Jellybee (Composition) *Bakusute Sotokanda Icchome - Douse Osarenai (Composition) *Hatano Wataru - I'm a Voice Actor (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *PUFFY - Puffy Pipoyama (Lyrics) *Hayabusa - Evorevo! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hayabusa - Rifujinin (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hayabusa - Mirai wa Jo! Jo! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hayabusa - Kumootoko no Dance (Composition, Arrangement) *Band Ja Naimon! - Pahipahi (Arrangement) *Van Tomiko - Refrain (Lyrics (Part)) *Country Girls - Kaite wa Keshite no “I Love You” (Lyrics, Composition) *Kobushi Factory - Chotto Guchoku ni! Chototsu Moushin (Lyrics, Composition) *Juice=Juice - KEEP ON Joushou Shikou!! (Lyrics, Composition) *Tsukishima Kirari starring Kusumi Koharu - Hapi☆Hapi Sunday! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hello Pro All Stars - Hello! History (Lyrics, Composition) *MilkyWay - Tantantan! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Melon Kinenbi - Give Me Up (Arrangement) *Morning Musume Leaders - WE ARE LEADERS! ~Leader tte no Motsurai Mono~ (Lyrics, Composition) *Hiiragi Rio - BANZAI!BANZAI! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Piko - Kasa (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Hizuki China - Suppin de Conbini (Arrangement) *Hirai Ken - Onegai Julie☆ Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix (Remix) *Hirano Aya - PizzzzzzzA!!!!!!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Chase the Light! (Hyadain no Ririri☆Remix) (Remix) *Fukuhara Kaori×Tomatsu Haruka - It's Show Time!! (Lyrics) *Babyraids Japan - Ride On IDOROCK (Lyrics, Composition) *Base Ball Bear - Bokura no frai awei (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part)) *BOYS AND MEN - Ho wo Agero! (Composition) *BOYS AND MEN - En・Tenka Dash (Lyrics, Composition) *Maeshima Ami - Chiisana Sekai (Arrangement) *Masuda Keiko - Saigo no Koi (Arrangement) *Masuda Keiko - Fujisan da (Arrangement) *MAX - SELFIE ~ONNA Now~ (Japanese Translation, Composition) *MARiA - We've gotta have a party (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Miura Yutaro - Hataraku Watashi e (Composition) *Miura Yutaro - Home Sweet Home! (Composition, Arrangement) *Misamisa - Kaseifu? OK! (Composition) *Mizuki Nana - Million Ways=One Destination (Lyrics, Composition (Part)) *MimimemeMIMI - Oekaki (Arrangement) *Mimori Suzuko - FUTURE IS MINE (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Milky Holmes - Milky 100 World (Composition, Arrangement) *Moriguchi Hiroko - Hoshi Yori Saki ni Mitsukete Ageru (Composition, Arrangement) *Yanagi Nagi - Burn Out the ENERGY (Lyrics, Composition) *YuiKaori - HEARTBEAT ga Tomaranai! (Lyrics) *YuiKaori - Shooting☆Smile (Lyrics) *YuiKaori - CUE the Future 〜「Q」no Theme〜 (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Wake Up!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - PUPPY LOVE!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Kyu! Kyu! Curiosity!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *YuiKaori - Kimi ga Sekai de Sekai wa Kimi de (Composition, Arrangement) *Yuzu - REASON (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part), Arrangement (Part)) *Yuzu - Nagareboshi Kirari (Arrangement) *Yuzu - Hyouraittai (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part), Arrangement (Part), Producer (Part)) *Yuzu - Utopia (Arrangement (Part)) *Yuzu - Yogiri no Isesakichou ~Ai no Masekai-hen~ (Arrangement, Producer (Part)) *Yuzu - OLA!! (Arrangement (Part), Sound Producer (Part)) *Yuzu - Owaranai Uta (Lyrics (Part), Composition (Part), Arrangement (Part)) *Yokoyama Rurika - Walk My Way (Lyrics, Composition) *Yokoyama Rurika - Eien ni Saku Hana (Lyrics, Composition) *Yokoyama Rurika - Your Voice,My Life (Lyrics, Composition) *Yokoyama Rurika - Across The Sky (Lyrics, Composition) *Yokoyama Rurika - SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!!! (Lyrics, Composition) *Yoshiki Risa - Bakaro ga Rival☆ (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *Yoshiki Risa - Sekai wa Kyoushitsu Dake Ja Nai (Lyrics, Composition) *LoVendoR - Buppanase Baby, I love Ya! (Lyrics, Composition) *Little Glee Monster - JOY (Lyrics, Composition) *LinQ - LinQuest ~Yagate Densetsu e… (Lyrics, Composition) *ROOT FIVE - Break it Out!! (Lyrics, Composition, Arrangement) *LiSA - Merry Hurry Berry (Composition) *Ryuchell - Link (Lyrics, Composition) *Rev. from DVL - Okujou no Sukima Shiroi Sora (Lyrics, Composition, Producer) *Watanabe Mayu - Cousin (Composition) External Links *Website *Hyadain Website *Blog *Twitter Category:Composer Category:1980 Births Category:Male Category:July Births Category:People born in Showa Period